Panik an Halloween, oder auch: Die Leiche muss weg
by Alraune
Summary: SLASH HPDM Lockhart wurde geheilt und aus diesem Grund wird ein Maskenball auf Hogwarts veranstaltet. Doch was tun Harry und Malfoy, die plötzlich mit einem... nun ja, etwas pikanten Problem in Form einer Leiche konfrontiert werden?


Titel: Panik an Halloween, oder auch: Die Leiche muss weg!

Disclaimer: Mir gehört rein gar nichts, die Figuren und so weiter gehören Mrs. Joanne K. Rowling

Warnung: Slash, Chara-Death, ein bisschen makaber

Rating: P-16-Slash

Beta: DiamondOfTheOcean

Summary: HPDM Lockhart wurde geheilt und aus diesem Grund wird ein Maskenball auf Hogwarts veranstaltet. Doch was tun Harry und Malfoy, die plötzlich mit einem... nun ja, etwas pikanten Problem in Form einer Leiche konfrontiert werden?

A/N: Diese FF wurde für eine Challenge geschrieben, bei der zwölf Wörter vorgegeben waren, von denen man mindestens sieben verwenden sollte. Die Wörter, die ich verwendet habe:

Halloween, Kürbis, Schimmelkuchen, Orden des gegrillten Truthahnes, jemand soll eine rosa Ritterrüstung tragen, Kuschelphönix, Perücke, Clown, Maske, Quietscheente

xXx

"Und deshalb... wird auf Hogwarts ein Halloween-Maskenball stattfinden!", verkündete Dumbledore strahlend. Die Reaktionen unter den Schülern waren sehr unterschiedlich: Einige jubelten, andere stöhnten genervt, wieder andere sahen aus, als wäre soeben ihr Todesurteil verkündet worden.

"Ich fasse es ja nicht!", sagte Ron mit den Zähnen knirschend. "Und alles bloß, weil dieser blöde Lockhart-Schnösel wieder geheilt ist!"

Harry grummelte etwas ähnlich Unmotiviertes, doch Hermine strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. "Ach, das wird einfach nur wunderbar! Ihr seid ja solche Langweiler! Das wird wunderbar, nicht wahr, Ginny?" Ihre beste Freundin beugte sich eifrig nickend rüber.

"Liebe Schüler!", näselte Lockhart, der sich soeben erhoben hatte. "Ich freue mich, dass ihr von meiner bescheidenen Idee so begeistert seid -", Ron knurrte etwas Unverständliches und knackte mit den Fingern, "- und kann es selbst kaum erwarten, den Halloween-Maskenball zu eröffnen! Natürlich hoffe ich, dass ihr euch alle fantasievolle Verkleidungen zulegt. Nun denn, viel Spaß beim Organisieren, ich erwarte euch übermorgen Abend um 20.00 hier zum Ball!" Er zwinkerte einigen Mädchen zu und setzte sich wieder.

"Nun, das war's. Einen guten Appetit", wünschte Dumbledore, lächelte und ließ sich ebenfalls nieder.

"Mir ist der Appetit vergangen", maulte Ron.

"Stell dich nicht so an!", sagte Hermine energisch. "Ich weiß gar nicht, was du gegen ihn hast! Er ist schon brillant, sich all diese Geschichten auszudenken! Was für eine Fantasie!"

"Ich fass es ja nicht", grummelte Ron erneut und widmete sich dann seinem Auflauf.

"Habt ihr schon eine Idee für eure Kostüme?", fragte Hermine mit einem glücklichen Strahlen in den Augen.

"Nö", sagte Ron und auch Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

"Also, ich denke, ich werde...", sie senkte die Stimme, "als Weiße Frau gehen. Wäre doch genial, oder, Harry?"

Harry nickte und Hermine beugte sich zu Ginny, um ihr diese Idee mitzuteilen. Bald plauderten die beiden eifrig, während Ron und Harry sich gegenseitig ihr Leid klagten.

Als das Abendessen vorbei war, schleuste sich Harry mit einer fadenscheinigen Ausrede aus Hermines Fängen und schlenderte erleichtert durch die leeren Korridore. Er hatte ja so was von keine Lust auf diesen bescheuerten Maskenball, wenn Lockhart doch nicht wäre... Am liebsten würde er diesen Kerl erwürgen...

Im nächsten Moment hörte einen lauten Schrei und wirbelte aus einem Retter-Reflex heraus herum. Wieder ein Schrei und Harry stürmte in Richtung der Lärmquelle.

Diese war... Malfoy?!

Ungläubig stoppte Harry und glotzte auf Malfoys Rücken, der den Einblick in eine Besenkammer verdeckte und dessen Schultern von silberblondem Haar bedeckt waren. Malfoy hatte es über die Ferien wachsen lassen - nicht nötig, zu erwähnen, dass es wunder- scheußlich aussah. "Scheiße, was mach ich bloß?", stöhnte Malfoy in dem Moment.

"Was machst du da, Malfoy?", fragte Harry und Malfoy zuckte erschrocken zusammen, fuhr herum und erstarrte. Dann schien Leben in ihn zu kommen, er knallte die Tür der Besenkammer zu und wollte davonsprinten, doch Harry erwischte ihn am Kragen.

"Lass mich los!", keifte Malfoy. "Du schleimiges Drück Steck... ähm, Stück Dreck, meine ich natürlich."

"Ich will wissen, was du da gemacht hast!", fauchte Harry ihn an und gab ihm einen Schubs, der ihn an die Wand stolpern ließ.

"Das kann dir doch egal sein!", zischte der Blonde.

"Es ist mir aber nicht egal!", fuhr Harry ihn an, stapfte zu der Besenkammer, riss die Tür auf und - schrie auf. "Heilige Scheiße!", keuchte er und starrte auf das schreckliche Szenario, das sich ihm dort bot.

"Was hab ich gesagt?", keifte Malfoy sofort.

"Du!" Harry wirbelte herum. "Du! Du hast ihn umgebracht!" In der Besenkammer lag nämlich Gilderoy Lockharts Leiche, in einem mauvefarbenen Umhang mit dezentem rosa Blümchenmuster, darunter ein brombeerfarbener Nadelstreifenanzug, eine bordeauxrote Krawatte und ein Messer im Rücken.

"Ich?" Malfoy wich zurück, auf seinen Wangen erschienen hektische rote Flecken. "Wieso ich? Wie kommst du denn darauf?"

"Du hast doch irre lachend über seiner Leiche gekniet, oder?", schnappte Harry, die Tatsache ignorierend, dass dem nicht so war.

"Du kämst viel eher infrage!", herrschte Malfoy ihn an. "Wer wäre denn besser als Mörder geeignet, wenn nicht der Junge-der-Lockhart-über-alles-hasst?!"

"Du kannst ihn ja auch nicht leiden! Du bist doch total eifersüchtig auf ihn, weil die meisten nun ihn anhimmeln - angehimmelt haben, wollte ich sagen - und du Angst hast, er könnte dir den Rang als arrogantester Schnösel der Schule abnehmen!", schleuderte Harry ihm entgegen.

Malfoy schnappte nach Luft. "Und wie willst du das beweisen?"

"Da wird mir schon was einfallen!", fauchte Harry.

"Pscht, da kommt jemand!", zischte Malfoy.

"Ich hau ab", verkündete Harry und wollte die Fliege machen, doch Malfoy packte ihn am Ärmel.

"Nichts da! Ich haue ab!"

"Zu spät!", stöhnte Harry, denn die Schritte waren schon nahe - viel zu nahe. Einer plötzlichen Eingebung folgend, krallte er Malfoys Umhang und warf sich mit ihm gemeinsam in die Besenkammer, die Tür zuziehend. Keine Sekunde zu spät, denn draußen watschelte gerade Argus Filch brabbelnd herum und begann dann zum Entsetzen der beiden, mit einem Putzlappen den Boden zu schrubben, wie man hören konnte.

"Mir ist schlecht", flüsterte Malfoy, denn er war ziemlich dicht an Lockhart gepresst, dessen Gesicht selbst im Tode noch zu einem abscheulichen gönnerhaften Grinsen verzerrt war.

"Glaubst du, mir nicht?", wisperte Harry und versuchte, möglichst viel Abstand von Lockhart zu gewinnen, indem er den Körper von sich wegdrückte.

"Hör sofort auf, ihn gegen mich zu drücken!", zischte Malfoy und drückte zurück. Plötzlich kippte Lockhart nach vorne, Harry packte ihn um die Taille, um zu verhindern, dass er aus dem Schrank fiel und Harry und Malfoy krachten auf den Boden, der Slytherin über Harry und Lockhart plumpste obendrauf.

"Ich glaub, ich muss kotzen!", murmelte Malfoy, dessen Gesicht eine leicht grünliche Färbung angenommen hatte.

"Nicht in mein Gesicht!", fauchte Harry, denn Malfoys Gesicht befand sich direkt über seinem.

"Ich glaub, ich muss kotzen", wiederholte Malfoy.

"Malfoy. Sei. Still!", zischte Harry. Er wurde langsam hysterisch.

"War da was, meine Süße?", fragte Filch seine Katze misstrauisch.

"Ich glaub -", setzte Malfoy an. Harry wollte ihm den Mund zuhalten, doch seine rechte Hand war unter seinem Hintern eingeklemmt, die linke war in merkwürdigen Verrenkungen um Lockhart geschlungen und mit einem Besen verklemmt, also tat er das einzig Mögliche, Malfoy zum Schweigen zu bringen: Er presste seine Lippen auf Malfoys.

Augenblicklich war dieser still und glotzte Harry mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.

"Na, dann gehen wir mal weiter, Mrs. Norris", sagte Filch und trabte von dannen.

Als seine Schritte verklungen waren, löste sich Harry aufatmend von Malfoys Gesicht, denn er hatte einen Krampf im Nacken, weil er den Kopf so lange hatte hochhalten müssen. "Geh' endlich von mir runter, Malfoy!", keifte Harry und versuchte, Malfoy abzuschütteln, doch er war zu sehr verklemmt und Malfoy zu schwer.

Dies schien Malfoy zu sich zu bringen, er rollte sich zur Seite, durch die aufklappenden Türen ins Freie, Lockhart purzelte mit ihm nach draußen. Ächzend wälzte Harry sich aus der Kammer, streckte seine verkrampften Muskeln.

"Potter, bist du bescheuert?", schimpfte Malfoy. "Du kannst doch kein Yoga machen, wenn eine Leiche keine drei Meter von dir entfernt liegt!"

"Woher weißt du, was Yoga ist?", fragte Harry verdutzt.

Der Slytherin rollte mit den Augen. "Meine Mutter steht voll auf so was. Andauernd versucht sie, mich dazu zu bringen, endlich auch mal so was zu machen."

Einen Moment lang amüsierte Harry sich königlich über die Vorstellung, wie Malfoy im Yogasitz auf dem Boden hockte und "Ommmm, Ommmm, Ommmm" vor sich hinbrabbelte, dann traf ihn der Ernst der Lage mit voller Wucht. "Mist, was machen wir denn jetzt?", stöhnte er und wollte sich gegen die Wand lehnen, hatte jedoch nicht mit einkalkuliert, dass ja der geöffnete Schrank hinter ihm war und rumpelte so mal wieder in die kleine Kammer.

"Eins ist klar:", sagte Malfoy, "Die Leiche muss weg. Bloß wohin?"

"Sollen wir sie im Verbotenen Wald vergraben?", stöhnte Harry und rieb seinen schmerzenden Rücken.

"Da geh ich bestimmt nicht rein!", meckerte Malfoy sofort los.

"Im See versenken?"

"Nee, die Meermenschen würden das Dumbledore doch brühwarm erzählen."

"Irgendwo im Schloss?"

"Da finden sie ihn sofort."

Harry seufzte, dann fiel ihm etwas ein: "Was machen wir denn am Maskenball?"

"Ach du Schande!", keuchte Malfoy. "Er... er ist doch der Organisator!"

"Blitzmerker!", fauchte Harry. "Und außerdem muss er Unterricht abhalten."

Unwillkürlich sahen beide zu der Leiche hinüber, die verknäuelt auf dem Boden lag, die blonden Locken auf dem Boden ausgebreitet, die Augen geschlossen. "Mach ihm die Augen auf!", bestimmte Harry.

"Wieso das?!"

"Na, wenn die Leichenstarre eingetreten ist, kriegen wir sie nicht mehr auf", erklärte Harry. "Also los."

"Den fass' ich bestimmt nicht an."

"Du bist eben unter ihm gelegen!"

"Das war ja deine Schuld."

"Feigling!", fauchte Harry, kroch zu Lockhart rüber und zerrte an seinen Wimpern herum. Im Hintergrund hörte er, wie sich Malfoy würgend aus dem Fenster hinaus übergab. Hoffentlich lief gerade niemand drunter durch...

"Ich krieg sie nicht auf!", sagte er gepresst.

"Salazar, hilf!", stöhnte der Blonde und fiel ohnmächtig um.

"Weichei!", maulte Harry. "Alles muss man selber machen!" Grummelnd beugte er sich über Lockharts Gesicht und fummelte erneut an den Augenlidern herum, bis ihn schließlich zwei leblose Augäpfel anglotzten. Genervt rüttelte er Malfoy an der Schulter, bis der mit einem theatralischen Stöhnen die Augen aufschlug.

Plötzlich - Schritte! Harry und Malfoy starrten sich entsetzt an. Sie hatten keine Zeit mehr, Lockhart in die Kammer zu schleifen! "Plan B", murmelte Harry, packte Lockhart bei den Achseln und zerrte ihn ächzend hoch, sodass er ihn gegen die Wand lehnen konnte. "Stell' dich vor ihn!", zischte er Malfoy zu, der ausnahmsweise mal was zu kapieren schien und sich so stellte, dass er die Leiche mit der Schulter stützte.

"Was Sie nicht sagen, Professor!", rief Harry. "Nein, wirklich?"

"Das ist ja unglaublich", stimmte Malfoy zu.

In dem Moment kamen zwei kichernde Ravenclawmädchen um die Ecke und blieben sofort stehen, als sie Lockharts blonde Locken sahen. "Oh! Professor!", quiekte eine mit braunen Haaren. "Was machen Sie denn hier?"

"Ich spreche mit den beiden Jungs hier", brummte Lockhart - Harry riss entsetzt die Augen auf. Für einen kurzen Moment wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen und er musste sich an der Wand festklammern. "Aber eigentlich solltet ihr so spät nicht mehr unterwegs sein, Mädels", mahnte Lockhart dann.

"Okay, gute Nacht, Professor!" Giggelnd und hüftwackelnd stolzierten die beiden davon.

"Was war das?", keuchte Harry sofort und wich ein paar Schritte zurück.

"Ich habe... bauchgeredet", erklärte Malfoy. Harry glotzte blöde und warf einen verunsicherten Blick in Richtung von Lockharts eingefrorenem Gesicht. Malfoy seufzte überheblich. "Die Kunst des Bauchredens wird in der Familie der Malfoy von Generation zu Generation weitergegeben", sagte er in einem Ton, in dem man einem kleinen Kind erklärte, dass eins plus eins zwei ergab.

"Aha", sagte Harry baff.

"Schon im Jahre 348 war unser Urahn Valerius Maximus Malfoy ein berühmter -", wollte Malfoy sich über seine Familiengeschichte auslassen, doch Harry trat ihm einfach kräftig auf den Fuß, damit er endlich mal die Klappe hielt.

"Du kannst also bauchreden? Gut, das werden wir morgen brauchen. Morgen früh schleifen wir Lockhart in Dumbledores Büro, dass er ihm erklären kann - dass du ihm erklären kannst, dass wir zwei von jetzt an seine Assistenten sind und ihm beim Unterricht helfen werden", entschied Harry.

"Ich werde dem bestimmt nicht assistieren!", rief Malfoy beleidigt.

"Er ist tot, du Depp!", schnauzte Harry ihn an. "Du assistierst ihm nicht, du rettest deinen Hals!"

"Oh ja, stimmt", sagte Malfoy. "Aber wie wollen wir es hinkriegen, dass er sich bewegt?"

"Kannst du den Mobilat Corpus?"

"Den was?!"

"Schon gut", seufzte Harry, "ich kann ihn auch nicht. Dann machen wir es eben auf die Marionettenmethode."

"Das blick ich nicht", stellte Malfoy fest.

"Wir binden sein rechtes Bein mit meinem linken und sein linkes mit deinem rechten zusammen, klar?"

"Igitt, nee, bestimmt nicht!"

"Du bist so ein Weichei!", fauchte Harry ihn an, was der Gekränkte natürlich nicht auf sich sitzen lassen konnte.

"Also gut, meinetwegen."

"Gib mal einen Bindfaden her", verlangte Harry.

"Wo soll ich den denn hernehmen?", maulte Malfoy.

"Malfoy, du bist ein Zauberer, du kannst Dinge einfach heraufbeschwören", sagte Harry genervt.

"Ach ja, stimmt!" Hastig beschwor der Blonde eine Rolle Bindfaden herauf, dann richteten sie Lockhart, der inzwischen auf dem Boden zusammengesackt war, zwischen sich auf und Harry umwickelte Malfoys und Lockharts Bein mit Bindfaden. "Musst du das so weit oben machen?", presste Malfoy ärgerlich hervor, denn ihm wurde ziemlich heiß.

Harry blickte erstaunt nach oben, dann breitete sich ein freches Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht aus. "Soll ich noch höher?", bot er in einem eindeutig zweideutigen Tonfall an.

"Bist du notgeil oder was?", konterte Malfoy, allerdings in einem etwas gezwungenen Tonfall.

Harry grinste noch ein wenig breiter. "Im Moment bist das eher du, soweit ich das hier sehen kann."

"Fick dich, Potter!", zischte Malfoy wutentbrannt.

"Jetzt? Hier?" Harry lachte, als er Malfoys knallrotes Gesicht sah.

"Sei einfach still", fauchte er ihn an und drehte den Kopf weg. Apropos Kopf - der von Lockhart baumelte schlaff nach vorne.

"Wir müssen irgendwas wegen des Kopfes machen", überlegte Harry. "Vielleicht eine Halskrause oder so."

"Die ziehst du ihm aber an", sagte Malfoy in immer noch beleidigtem Tonfall.

"Dann beschwör' eine herauf!", befahl Harry.

"Immer muss ich alles machen", meckerte der Slytherin, gehorchte dann aber.

"Ich kann auch die Sachen heraufbeschwören und du ziehst sie ihm an", bot Harry an, erhielt jedoch nur ein Schnauben als Antwort. Missmutig und angewidert machte er sich daran, Lockhart die Halskrause anzulegen, sodass sein Kopf nicht mehr hin und her wackelte.

Anschließend umwickelte Harry sein eigenes Bein und das andere Lockharts mit dem restlichen Bindfaden und gemeinsam zupften sie die Umhänge so zurecht, dass man ihn nicht sah. "Leg seinen Arm um deine Schulter!", befahl Harry.

"Iiiiihhh! Wieso das?", fragte Malfoy angeekelt.

"Damit er nicht so hin und her schwankt, natürlich", sagte Harry Augen rollend und Malfoy gehorchte leicht grün im Gesicht. "Okay, gehen wir los. Und links- LINKS, hab ich gesagt, du Stoffel, wir fallen noch auf die Nase!"

"Kann ich was dafür, dass er so rumwackelt?!", maulte der Slytherin.

"Stell dich nicht so an - rechts! Mach doch nicht solche Riesenschritte, du reißt uns noch um! Links - pass auf, er kippt! Rechts, links, rechts - KLEINE Schritte hab ich gesagt, du Trottel!"

"Jetzt kommandier' mich nicht so rum!", blaffte Malfoy Harry an.

In dem Moment rauschte Snape um die Ecke und die zwei - drei? - erstarrten zu Salzsäulen. "Was genau gibt das?", fragte Snape mit jener sanften Stimme, bei der man, sobald man sie hörte, am besten schreiend davonlaufen und nie, nie mehr zurückkehren sollte.

"Guten Abend, lieber Severus, das ist meine Schuld, befürchte ich", sagte Lockhart. Harry zuckte so zusammen, dass er sie fast umriss, doch Malfoy konnte sich gerade noch an der Wand abstützen, Harry hatte sich immer noch nicht an die Tatsache gewöhnt, dass der Slytherin bauchreden konnte. "Ich habe die beiden zu meinen Assistenten ernannt. Sie werden mir bei der Vorbereitung für den morgigen Unterricht helfen."

"So, so", sagte Snape. "Ich frage mich allerdings, ob das nicht eine ein wenig lange Nacht für die beiden wird..." Seine seidenweiche Stimme verklang, als er an ihnen vorbeirauschte.

"Hast du das gehört?", fragte Malfoy fassungslos. "HAST DU DAS GEHÖRT?!"

"Ich bin nicht taub, Malfoy!", moserte Harry.

"Er glaubt, dass wir eine... eine...", Malfoy fuchtelte so heftig mit den Händen, dass das ohnehin schon wacklige Dreiergespann umkippte, "eine... Affäre mit ihm hätten!"

"Hey - das ist 'ne Idee!", rief Harry.

"Bist du bescheuert, Potter?!", prustete Malfoy und spuckte einige Locken Lockharts, die ihm in den Mund geraten waren, aus. "Hallo? Hast du nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank? Alle Schrauben locker? Irreparabler Totalschaden?!"

"Überleg doch mal", sagte Harry, "wir könnten ziemlich oft zu ihm aufs Zimmer - das heißt, er muss nicht zum Essen - am besten frag ich Dobby, ob er uns das Essen immer bringen kann -"

"Das mach ich nicht, Potter. Du bist vollkommen bekloppt." Malfoys Stimme war eine Mischung aus Ekel, Unglauben und Bewunderung. "Nur über meine Leiche!"

"Du solltest so was nicht sagen, wenn du neben einem Toten mit 'nem Messer im Rücken liegst", stellte Harry trocken fest. "Außerdem - hast du einen besseren Plan?"

"Nee", sagte Malfoy missmutig. "Aber wir müssen auch noch rausfinden, wer der richtige Mörder war. Wahrscheinlich irgend so ein ausgebrochener Irrer oder so."

"Unsinn", sagte Harry, "du hast zu viele schlechte Bücher gelesen. Jemand hat ihn aufgrund eines Motivs umgebracht. Es könnte entweder Hass, Liebe, Eifersucht, Neid oder Habgier gewesen sein."

"Und wieso sollte man jemanden aus Liebe umbringen?", grummelte Malfoy.

"Ach, du hast ja keine Ahnung!", sagte Harry mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung. "Manchmal liebt man jemanden so sehr, dass man nicht mehr ohne ihn leben kann - und dann ist man abhängig. Also muss man ihn umbringen. Dann ist man nämlich frei und kann sich selber aus Reue und Verzweiflung umbringen, verstehst du?"

"Du bist voll abgedreht, Potter", sagte Malfoy. "Aber wenn du meinst... Bloß, wer würde sich in diesen Mistkerl verknallen?"

"Mir würden spontan mindestens zwanzig Leute einfallen, aber ich hab grad keine Lust zum Nachdenken. Also, stehen wir wieder auf." Das war jedoch leichter gesagt als getan.

Die beiden stellten ihre äußeren Beine auf, sodass sie nun wie jemand knieten, der gerade einen Hochzeitsantrag machte. "Nimm seine Hand!", befahl Harry und ergriff eine.

"Mir ist schlecht", murmelte Malfoy, als er die schlaffe Hand berührte.

"Stell dich nicht so an."

"Ich muss kotzen."

"Und... aufstehen!" Schön wär's, denn Lockharts Oberkörper kippte so nach hinten, dass Harry entsetzt kreischte: "Halt ihn fest, sein Rückgrat bricht durch!" Gleichzeitig gehorchte er seinem eigenen Befehl und so fanden sich die drei Körper in einem wirren Kuddelmuddel auf dem Boden.

"Potter, nimm mal dein Bein aus meinem Schritt!", pflaumte ihn ein rotgesichtiger Malfoy an.

"Würde ich ja, wenn du deinen Arm von meinem Rücken nehmen würdest!", pflaumte Harry zurück.

"Und wie soll ich das bitteschön anstellen? Meine Hand ist total mit dem Bindfaden umwickelt!"

Harry stöhnte auf, drehte sich ein wenig, was Malfoy ein entsetztes Keuchen entlockte, und fummelte an dessen Hand herum. Nach einer Weile hatte er sie befreit und so konnten sie ihre verknoteten Gliedmaßen auseinander sortieren.

"Das war ja wohl mal ein Schuss in den Ofen", grummelte Malfoy.

"Ja, und alles bloß deine Schuld!", maulte Harry ihn an. "Hättest du vorhin nicht so wild rumgefuchtelt, wäre das gar nicht passiert."

"Ja, ja", murmelte der Blonde. "Wir könnten zum Fenster kriechen und uns da dran hochziehen." Langsam robbten sie zum Fenster, lehnten Lockharts Oberkörper unterhalb des Fensters gegen die Wand und richteten sich dann langsam auf - sehr langsam...

Lockharts Oberkörper wankte bedenklich hin und her. "Ich hab 'nen Krampf im Oberschenkel", jammerte Malfoy.

"Heul hier nicht rum, gib mir deine Hand!", fuhr Harry ihn an.

"Was?!"

"So können wir ihn ein bisschen stabilisieren." Widerstrebend reichte Malfoy seine blasse Hand herüber und die beiden Jungen verschränkten ihre Finger ineinander und nach einer Weile hatten sie es endlich geschafft, sich hinzustellen.

"Okay, jetzt in seine Gemächer", seufzte Harry.

"Das wird ein langer Weg", grummelte Malfoy voraussehend - und er hatte Recht.

Andauernd schwankte Lockhart in alle möglichen Richtungen und nicht selten krachten die drei frontal gegen eine Wand. Einmal wären sie, weil Harry stolperte, fast rückwärts aus dem Fenster gefallen.

"Pass doch auf!", schnauzte Malfoy ihn an und zupfte seine Kleidung zurecht.

"Was stehen auch die Fenster auf?!", schimpfte Harry und machte einen Schritt vom Fenster weg, vollkommen vergessend, dass er noch zwei Klötze am Bein baumeln hatte.

"Potter, du Idiot!" Malfoy stolperte umher, stützte sich gegen einen Teppich und fiel hindurch, die zwei anderen mit sich ziehend.

"Was ist das?", fragte Harry verwirrt und schaute umher.

"Ein Geheimgang, du Trottel!" Malfoy war offensichtlich nicht gut drauf. "Wenn du dann die Güte hättest, dich von mir runterzuwälzen, ich lieg nicht so gern unter 'ner Leiche."

"Ja, ja." Missmutig und mit jeder Menge neu dazugekommener blauer Flecken rollte Harry sich auf den Boden.

"Wäre nett, wenn du Lockhart auch noch von mir runterhieven würdest!"

Genervt zerrte Harry Lockharts Körper von Malfoy runter und meckerte: "Kannst du nicht aufpassen, Mensch, andauernd fliegst du auf die Schnauze!"

"Wenn du uns fast aus dem Fenster schmeißt! Lieber hab ich ein paar blaue Flecke, als dass ich mich nach einem Fünfzig-Meter-Fall auf dem Messer aufspieße, das aus der Leiche rausguckt, die zufällig an meinem Bein hängt!"

"Trotzdem - was???!!! Das Messer guckt raus?!"

Blitzschnell wirbelten die beiden herum, starrten auf das Messer, das seine Nase - äh, Spitze keck in die muffige Luft des Geheimgangs reckte. Es war wohl während des Falls in den Geheimgang durch Lockhart durchgerutscht.

"Oh, Scheiße!", stöhnte Malfoy entsetzt.

"Wir müssen es rausziehen", sagte Harry sachlich. "Wir hätten das gleich machen sollen."

"Ich zieh das bestimmt nicht raus!"

"Weichei! Mistkerl! Feigling! Trottel! Nichtsnutz!" Harry ergoss einen Schwall an Beschimpfungen über Malfoy, während er Lockhart auf ihn drauf wälzte, sodass er auf dem Bauch lag.

"POTTER, DU HIRNRISSIGER IDIOT, WILLST DU MICH ABSTECHEN????!!!!"

"Es geht nicht anders!"

"ICH STERBE!!!" Malfoy stimmte ein entsetzliches Zeter-und-Mordio-Geschrei an, während Harry den Umhang Lockharts zurecht schob, sodass er den Messergriff packen konnte.

"ICH STERBE! HÖRT MICH DENN NIEMAND??? ICH WERDE VON EINER LEICHE ABGESTOCHEN! HILFE!"

"Schnauze!", blaffte Harry ihn an. Malfoy schrie munter weiter und so trat Harry ihm mit aller Kraft zwischen die Beine. Das brachte ihn tatsächlich zum Schweigen und er glotzte Harry mit großen Augen an. Harry stützte sich mit der Linken auf dem Boden unter Malfoys Schulter ab und zog an dem Messer.

Es bewegte sich nur sehr langsam und zögerlich und blieb schließlich hängen!

"Es lässt sich nicht mehr bewegen!", keuchte Harry, dem der Schweiß in Strömen übers Gesicht lief.

Malfoy, keine dreißig Zentimeter unter ihm, war knallrot angelaufen und hechelte wie eine Bulldogge nach einem 4000-Meter-Rennen. "Pass bloß auf, dass keine Gedärme rausquellen!", presste er hervor.

"Unsinn, die sind doch nicht in der Nähe des Herzens! Wahrscheinlich ist es an irgendeiner Rippe hängen geblieben oder so."

"Ich muss kotzen!", stöhnte Malfoy.

"Du wiederholst dich." Harry zerrte an dem Messer und rührte damit in Lockharts Körper wie mit einer Rührkelle in einem Zaubertrank.

"Ich muss wirklich kotzen."

"DU NERVST." Endlich hatte Harry das Messer draußen und wischte mit angeekelter Miene das Blut an der Innenseite von Lockharts Umhang ab.

"Kannst du jetzt endlich mal von mir runtergehen?!", fauchte Malfoy mit der Miene eines Menschen, der bis aufs Blut gereizt war.

"Du brauchst mich gar nicht gar nicht so anzufahren, du hättest das Messer ja auch rausziehen können! Überhaupt, wohin sollen wir mit dem Teil?"

"Frag mich was Leichteres!", schnappte Malfoy und schubste Lockhart von sich runter. "Jetzt müssen wir erst mal aufstehen."

Beleidigt schob Harry das Messer in seinen Gürtel. Dann zogen sie sich gemeinsam an der Wand hoch, wobei das Messer aus seinem Gürtel rutschte. "Oh nein", seufzte Harry. "Leg beide Arme um ihn."

"Wieso das?!"

"Um ihn festzuhalten, natürlich."

"Bestimmt nicht!" Malfoy verschränkte die Arme und Lockharts Oberkörper, seiner Stabilität beraubt, kippte nach hinten. Harry konnte ihn gerade noch festhalten und ihn wieder in die Senkrechte bringen.

"Volldepp!", pflaumte er Malfoy an, schubste Lockhart in dessen Arme und bückte sich nach dem Messer. Endlich hatte er es sicher in seinem Gürtel verwahrt und sie konnten sich wieder auf den Weg in Lockharts Gemächer machen.

Endlich kamen sie an und standen gleich vor der nächsten Hürde: Sie wussten das Passwort nicht. Die hübsche Frau mit einer Figur wie eine Sanduhr, die den Eingang bewachte, schwenkte ein Weinglas und näselte: "Ich lasse niemanden rein, wenn er nicht das Passwort hat."

"Aber... aber..." Harry schnappte verzweifelt nach Luft und ruderte mit den Armen. "Können Sie nicht mal 'ne Ausnahme machen?"

"Ach, komm, hü... hüsches Mäsch'n, mach... mach auf... Isch gla- glaub, isch ha... hab suviel getrunken...", lallte Lockharts Stimme. "Isch... isch ha... hab das Ba- Basswort ver... vergessen..."

"Na gut", seufzte die Frau. "Aber bloß, weil Sie's sind."

Das Portrait klappte auf und die drei konnten hereinschwanken. Malfoy, der sofort die Couch entdeckte, ließ sich aufstöhnend darauf plumpsen, Harry wurde mitgerissen, Lockhart landete zwischen ihnen.

"Mein Bein!", stöhnte Malfoy und fetzte den Bindfaden weg. "Auauauauaua!"

"Weichei!", seufzte Harry und knotete den Bindfaden von seinem Bein. "Was machen wir jetzt?"

"Wir überlegen uns, wo wir das Messer hintun", erwiderte der Slytherin.

"Am besten verstecken wir es", überlegte Harry. "Vielleicht in einer von seinen Roben? Da guckt bestimmt niemand rein."

"Also gut, tu es dahin."

"Wieso bin ich eigentlich immer der Depp, der alles macht?", schimpfte Harry und stiefelte zu einem überdimensionalen Schrank. Er klappte die Tür auf und aus allen Richtungen quollen ihm Rosa, Lila, Pink, Violett, Flieder, Mauve, Bordeauxrot, Babyblau und Lindgrün und jede Menge anderer Farbkreationen entgegen. "Iiiih."

Angeekelt stopfte er das Messer zwischen die vielen rosa und lila Jacketts und knallte den Schrank wieder zu. "Also, ich geh jetzt."

"Das geht nicht", sagte Malfoy sofort.

"Wieso nicht?"

"Was ist, wenn jemand reinkommt?"

"Wer sollte denn reinkommen?"

"Woher soll ich das wissen?"

"Aber wenn wir ihn ins Bett stecken, denken doch alle, er schläft, oder?"

"Aber was ist, wenn sie versuchen, ihn aufzuwecken?"

Harry stöhnte geschlagen auf. "Meinetwegen. Aber ich schlaf nicht mit dir in einem Bett."

"Das wird kein Problem sein, ich auch nicht. Außerdem tun wir ihn ins Bett."

Missgelaunt schleiften sie Lockhart in sein Bett und deckten ihn so zu, dass bloß noch der blonde Schopf rausguckte. "Ein Glück, dass er hier keine Poster von sich aufgehängt hat", grummelte Harry. "Als ich das letzte Mal hier war, hing alles voll davon."

"Du warst hier drin?", fragte Malfoy mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

Harry wurde ein bisschen rot. "Ähm... nur im Büro."

"Aha."

"Ja."

"Schön."

"Was machen wir jetzt?"

"Ich weiß nicht, was du vorhast, aber ich lege mich jetzt auf die Couch und versuche, zu schlafen." Malfoy stand auf und wollte zur Couch stapfen, doch Harry erwischte ihn am Umhang und zog ihn so zurück, dass Malfoy in seinen Schoß plumpste.

"Hey!"

"Selber hey! Was soll das?"

"ICH schlafe auf der Couch", stellte Harry klar.

"Wieso solltest du? Du brauchst keinen Schönheitsschlaf, Potter, du bist so schö- äh, hässlich, da hilft das auch nichts mehr!"

"Ach, du brauchst aber einen, oder wie? Vergiss bloß deine Gurkenmaske nicht!", keifte Harry.

"Ich schlafe jedenfalls auf der Couch - ich lege mich nicht zu dem ins Bett."

"Ich auch nicht - deswegen wirst du auf dem Boden schlafen."

"Wie käme ich dazu?"

"So!" Harry schubste Malfoy von seinem Schoß, sodass er auf den Boden plumpste, hechtete auf die Couch und machte sich dort breit.

"Na warte!" Knurrend stürzte sich der Malfoyerbe auf Harry und versuchte, ihn von der Couch zu schmeißen, doch Harry krallte sich an der Rückenlehne fest. Nach einer fünfzehnminütigen Balgerei lagen beide erschöpft auf der Couch, Harry mit dem Gesicht zur Rückenlehne, Malfoy hinter ihm.

"Bleiben wir halt so", sagte Harry missgelaunt. Malfoy schnaubte gereizt, rührte sich aber keinen Millimeter.

Irgendwann schloss Harry die Augen und driftete ins Land der Träume ab...

Aus dem er durch ein schrilles nervtötendes Klingeln gerissen wurde. Er öffnete die Augen und wusste im ersten Moment gar nicht, wo er sich befand. Ach, auf einem rosa-lila-gemusterten Sofa, mit zwei Armen um und einem warmen Körper hinter sich. Zufrieden beschloss er, das Klingeln zu ignorieren, und kuschelte sich ein bisschen näher an die Wärmequelle hinter sich. Hmhm... MOMENT MAL!!!!! WÄRMEQUELLE???!!! ZWEI ARME UM IHN???

"MALFOY!", kreischte Harry.

Dieser grunzte nur unwillig und vergrub das Gesicht in Harrys Nacken. Harry strampelte sich frei und presste sich gegen die Sofalehne. "MALFOY!"

Endlich öffnete er die Augen, starrte einige Sekunden lang in die Gegend, dann - "POTTER!"

"Gut erkannt!", blaffte Harry ihn an. "Kannst du mir mal erklären, was das soll?"

"Was was soll?"

"Na, wir liegen hier... aneinander geku..." Harry würgte, brachte das Wort aber nicht hervor, "... und du hast deine Arme um mich rum und...!"

"Das nennt man auch Löffelchenstellung", sagte Malfoy gähnend, streckte sich - und plumpste von der Couch. Der Sturz schien ihn ein wenig aufzurütteln. "Habe ich das gerade gesagt?!"

"Ja, zufälligerweise schon!", keifte Harry ihn an. "Und jetzt geh da weg, ich geh ins Bad!" Er schwang die Beine über Malfoy und trampelte gereizt ins Bad, auf dem Weg dorthin brachte er den Nerven raubenden Wecker zum Schweigen. Was zur Hölle sollte das?! Löffelchenstellung! Harry schnaubte und beschwor sich eine Zahnbürste herauf. Malfoy war ja wohl bescheuert! Sie waren doch kein Ehepaar!

Erzürnt schrubbte er seine Beißerchen und hüpfte anschließend unter die Dusche. Als er fertig angezogen wieder aus dem Bad trabte, saß Malfoy bereits am Tisch und diskutierte mit... Dobby, der befrackt vor ihm stand und etwas auf einen Notizblock kritzelte?!

"- und dann hätte ich gerne zwei Spiegeleier, nicht zu lange durchgebraten, und einen Pfefferminztee, elfeinhalb Minuten aufgebrüht, danach -"

"Was macht ihr denn da?", fragte Harry verdutzt.

"Oh, Harry Potter, Sir!" Dobby stieß ein begeistertes Kreischen aus und stürzte sich auf Harry, um dessen Knie durchzuknuddeln. "Was möchten Sie frühstücken, Harry Potter, Sir?", quiekte er diensteifrig.

Harry stöhnte und rieb sich seinen Nacken. "Einen starken schwarzen Kaffee und einen Marmeladentoast. Du kannst gehen."

Dobby verschwand mit einem "Plopp" und Malfoy sagte empört: "Hey, ich hatte noch nicht fertig bestellt!"

"Du wirst schon nicht verhungern", seufzte Harry. Malfoy warf ihm einen Todesblick zu und stapfte ins Bad.

Als er wieder zurückkam, saß Harry am Tisch, schlürfte einen Kaffee und schmökerte im Tagespropheten, den Lockhart abonniert gehabt hatte. Angewidert verkündete der Slytherin: "Der Kerl hat rosa Klopapier!"

"Hatte", verbesserte Harry und faltete die Zeitung zusammen. "Was machen wir denn heute mit ihm? Ich meine, wir können ja nicht die ganze Zeit an seinen Armen hängen."

"Er hängt wohl eher an unseren", korrigierte Malfoy, säbelte an seinem verkohlten Spiegelei. "Ich hab doch gesagt, nicht zu lange!" Er nippte an seinem Tee. "Wir müssen uns irgendetwas ausdenken... Wie wäre es, wenn wir ihn verkleiden?"

"Und wie willst du das begründen?"

"Er könnte es ja als so 'ne Art Vorgeschmack für den Maskenball machen..."

"Ja, gute Idee. Aber als was verkleiden wir ihn?"

"Am besten was, das sein Gesicht verdeckt, damit man nicht sieht, dass sich seine Lippen nicht bewegen, wenn ich bauchrede", überlegte Malfoy.

"Wie wäre es mit... einer rosa Ritterrüstung?", schlug Harry vor.

"Was?!" Malfoy ließ vor Schreck den Salzstreuer in seinen Tee fallen. "Mist!", fluchte er und versuchte, ihn rauszufischen, doch er verbrühte sich nur die Finger. "Aua, verdammt!"

"Kühlen", sagte Harry sofort.

"Wo, verflucht?"

"Im Bad, du Trottel!"

Schimpfend stürmte der Slytherin ins Bad und Harry hörte Wasserrauschen, dann kehrte Malfoy triefend nass zurück. "Der Tee ist so heiß!", beschwerte er sich.

Harry verdrehte die Augen, langte in den Tee und fischte den Salzstreuer heraus. "Du hättest auch einfach einen Aufrufezauber benutzen können, weißt du? Außerdem ist der Tee jetzt eh ungenießbar und das Salz kannst du auch vergessen."

Danach war es keine fröhliche Frühstücksrunde mehr, schließlich fragte Malfoy missgelaunt: "Und wo willst du eine rosa Ritterrüstung herkriegen? Und wieso muss sie überhaupt rosa sein?"

"Überleg mal", sagte Harry Augen rollend und schloss mit einer ausschweifenden Handbewegung die überwiegend rosafarbene Umgebung ein. "Ich würde vorschlagen, dass wir eine Ritterrüstung aus dem Gang holen - da vorne habe ich eine stehen sehen. Hilf mir beim Reintragen."

Gemeinsam traten sie aus dem Portrait und ließen es offen stehen. "Und ich soll jetzt hier aufgeklappt rumhängen oder was?!", keifte die Frau.

"So sieht's aus", bestätigte Harry und packte die Ritterrüstung an den Knien, während Malfoy die Schultern nahm. Sie schleiften die Rüstung in Lockharts Zimmer zurück und schlossen das Portrait wieder. "Okay, jetzt müssen wir ihn nur noch da reinkriegen", stellte Harry fest.

Malfoy nickte und sie machten sich auf den Weg ins Schlafzimmer, um Lockhart zu holen. Der lag bleich und kalt auf dem Rücken in seinem Bett und glotzte an die Decke. Malfoy wollte seinen Arm packen, der wäre jedoch fast abgebrochen, als er zu kräftig daran riss. "Iiiihh, der ist ja total steif!", rief er entsetzt.

"Ja, die Leichenstarre", nickte Harry. "Wir hätten ihn einfrieren sollen, da geht das nicht so schnell. Aber jetzt ist eh zu spät." Er packte wieder die Füße, Malfoy die Schultern und so rangierten sie die Leiche ins Wohnzimmer.

Harry schwitzte jetzt schon, als sie ihn auf den Boden legten und die Rüstung auseinander nahmen. Mit einem kurzen Schlenker seines Zauberstabs hatte Malfoy sie rosa gefärbt und versuchte jetzt, die Beinschoner an Lockharts Waden zu befestigen, doch das Bein ließ sich einfach nicht anheben.

"Du musst dich drunter legen", sagte Harry.

"Was?! Nein, bestimmt nicht! Wieso überhaupt?"

"Wenn du dich drunter legst, hebt das seine Beine in die Höhe, klar?"

"Das mach ich nicht!", fauchte Malfoy ihn an. "Ich bin gestern oft genug unter ihm drunter gelegen, jetzt kannst du das mal machen!"

Harry seufzte resigniert und schob sich unter Lockharts Hüfte. "Aber beeil dich."

"Ja, ja." Malfoy fummelte an den Schonern rum und hatte schließlich beide Beine mit Eisen verkleidet. "Jetzt können wir ihn hinstellen, jetzt steht er einigermaßen sicher, glaube ich."

"Okay", nickte Harry und krabbelte erleichtert unter Lockhart hervor. Gemeinsam richteten sie ihn auf und Harry hielt ihn fest, während Malfoy den Brust- und Rückenschoner anlegte. Nach einer Weile konnten sie auch den Helm aufsetzen und Lockhart lehnte in voller Rittermontur an der Wand.

"Wie wollen wir ihn eigentlich bewegen?", fragte Draco plötzlich. "Jetzt is' ja nix mehr mit Bindfaden."

Harry grübelte eine Weile, dann huschte ein Leuchten über sein Gesicht und er sagte: "Rollschuhe."

"Was?"

"Ach, du bist ja ein Zauberer, du kennst das ja nicht. Rollschuhe sind Schuhe mit kleinen Rollen unten dran, auf denen man sich ganz einfach fortbewegen kann. Heb ihn mal ein bisschen hoch, ich mach ihm welche unten dran. So können wir ihn ganz einfach vor uns her schieben, verstehst du?"

Malfoy nickte und hievte Lockhart ächzend einige Zentimeter hoch, sodass Harry die Rollen an dessen Sohlen hexen konnte. "Wir müssen aber aufpassen, dass er nicht umkippt", warnte Harry. "Am besten üben wir hier drin erst mal ein bisschen, okay?"

Malfoy nickte und gab Lockhart einen Schubs, der ihn gegen die nächsten Wand hätte düsen lassen, hätte Harry sich nicht vor ihn geworfen und festgehalten.

"Nicht so heftig, du Idiot!", keifte er Malfoy an und schob Lockhart dann langsam vor sich her. "Siehst du, so?"

"Da brauchen wir ja Jahre, bis wir im Klassenzimmer ankommen!", maulte Malfoy zurück.

"Egal", sagte Harry. "Hauptsache, wir kommen an. Und während des Unterrichts lehnen wir ihn irgendwo gegen, aber wir müssen aufpassen, dass er nicht umkippt."

"Also ich weiß ja nicht, aber so sehr nach Halloween sieht der Schnösel immer noch nicht aus", hatte Malfoy schon wieder was auszusetzen.

"Was schlägst du vor?", fragte Harry kurz angebunden.

"Was fragst du mich das?"

"Wer hat denn hier rumgemeckert? Ach, ich hatte ja vergessen, du bist zu dumm, um dir so was auszudenken - halt ihn mal fest!" Er schubste Lockhart in Malfoys Arme und stapfte ins Bad. Kurz darauf kehrte er mit einem roten Lippenstift, einem Augenbrauenzupfer und einem Kajal zurück.

"Was soll das? Und woher hast du das Zeug?"

"Wir schminken ihm ein Vampirgesicht. Aus seinem Bad."

"Der Kerl hat so was in seinem Bad?!"

"Hatte."

"Einen Lippenstift?!"

"Sogar in Rot."

"Einen Augenbrauenzupfer?!"

"Na, einen Bart hat er ja nicht, irgendwas muss man ja auszupfen."

"Einen Kajal?!"

"Wenn man sie zupft, muss man sie auch schminken, Trottel."

"Oh Merlin - ist der Kerl schwul?!"

"War." Harry vollendete einen blutroten Mund und kratzte dann mit dem Zupfer solange an der Rüstung herum, bis man zwei freigekratzte Zähne erkennen konnte, dann malte er mit dem Kajal Augen und Nase.

"Er sieht aus wie ein Clown, fehlt bloß noch die Perücke", maulte Malfoy.

"Mach's doch besser!", raunzte Harry ihn an und brachte die Sachen ins Bad zurück. "Auf zu Dumbledore."

"Meinst du, der nimmt uns das ab?", fragte Malfoy ängstlich.

"Wenn er es uns nicht glaubt, müssen wir ihn eben umbringen."

"Was?!"

Harry lachte rau. "Hier in der Prärie gilt das Gesetz des Stärkeren."

"Hä?"

"Das heißt "wie bitte". Und außerdem war das ein Scherz, du Dussel."

"Du hast einen verdammt schlechten Humor, Potter."

"Nicht schlecht, schwarz", korrigierte Harry. "Auf geht's."

Sie schoben Lockhart auf den Gang und bauten sich dann vor der Porträtdame auf. "Ich will das Passwort ändern", verkündete die Ritterrüstung.

Die Dame glotzte misstrauisch, dann wühlte sie in einer Tasche ihres Kleides und zog eine Lesebrille hervor. "Wer ist das?"

"Professor Lockhart oder haben Sie sonst noch jemanden reingelassen?", maulte Harry.

"Ja, ja, er sieht etwas... verändert aus."

"Das ist wegen Halloween. Wir hätten gerne das Passwort... äh..."

"Messer", sagte Lockhart.

"Ist gut", sagte die Dame. "Ich werde es mir merken." Sie warf den Kopf zurück, sodass ihre Haare nach hinten flogen und die Lockenwickler geräuschvoll zu Boden klapperten.

"Also dann", seufzte Malfoy und schob Lockhart ein wenig an. Fast wäre er gegen die Wand gekracht, doch Harry packte schnell einen Enterhaken aus und zog ihn zurück.

"Was macht er denn da?", krähte die Dame.

"Öh... Rollschuhfahren, der neueste Trend. Er übt noch", erklärte Harry über die Schulter. Dann zischte er Malfoy zu: "Nimm dir auch einen Enterhaken und hex ihn unsichtbar, so können wir ihn einigermaßen sicher steuern."

"Wieso zur Hölle schleppst du einen Enterhaken mit dir rum?", fragte dieser einigermaßen verdutzt, beschwor sich aber einen herauf.

"Hab mir schon gedacht, dass wir so was brauchen und einen aus seinem Zimmer geklaut. Los geht's."

Gemeinsam schoben, stießen und schubsten sie Lockhart vorwärts, der von allen angeglotzt wurde, zumal er andauernd wegrutschte und nicht selten frontal gegen Wände donnerte. "Rollschuhanfänger!", rief Harry dann jedes Mal. Die Muggelgeborenen grinsten, kannten sie doch solche Szenen aus ihrer Kindheit, die anderen glotzten noch blöder.

Schließlich kamen sie vor dem Wasserspeier an und Harry ratterte versuchsweise alle Süßigkeiten runter, die ihm spontan in den Sinn kamen. Nichts. "Kohlrouladen", probierte er schließlich einen Schuss ins Blaue und der Wasserspeier fuhr knirschend zur Seite. Sie stellten sich auf eine Stufe und die Treppe transportierte sie nach oben.

"Herein!", rief Dumbledore gut gelaunt und betrachtete das seltsame Dreiergespann dann amüsiert. "Was verschafft mir die Ehre? Und solltet ihr nicht im Unterricht sein, Harry, Draco? Und wen habt ihr mir da mitgebracht?" McGonagall, die wohl gerade keinen Unterricht hatte und neben ihm saß, musterte die Jungs missbilligend.

"Ich bin's, Gilderoy", sagte Lockhart.

"Gilderoy?!", kreischte McGonagall plötzlich los. Ihre Augen waren weit aufgerissen und wirkten plötzlich ein wenig irre. "Gilderoy - was machst du denn?!"

"Ich wollte fragen, ob es Ihnen recht wäre, Albus, wenn ich schon mal als Vorgeschmack auf den Maskenball ein wenig verkleidet rumlaufen würde?"

"Natürlich, kein Problem, mein Lieber... Ein sehr... ausgefallenes Kostüm. Und was machen die beiden jungen Herren hier?"

"Ach so, ja. Ich habe sie als meine Assistenten auserwählt. Sie möchten mir beim Unterricht und auch bei der Vorbereitung helfen, weil ich durch die Organisation des Maskenballs doch sehr in zeitlicher Bedrängnis bin..."

"Das finde ich eine ganz hervorragende Idee!", strahlte Dumbledore. "Es stärkt mit Sicherheit auch die Beziehung zwischen Slytherin und Gryffindor..."

"Sicher, das war auch mein Hintergedanke."

"Ach ja, was ich noch erwähnen wollte: Filius lässt anfragen, ob er die Halle mit orangefarbenen oder schwarzen Kürbissen schmücken soll."

"Öh... orangefarbene, würde ich vorschlagen."

"Ich werd's ihm ausrichten. Also dann. Husch, husch." Harry und Malfoy schoben Lockhart wieder vorwärts und stellten sich auf die Treppe. Malfoy hatte mal wieder was zu meckern.

"Husch, husch - Merlin, sind wir Kleinkinder oder was? Ich kann nicht glauben, dass er tatsächlich das Oberhaupt vom Orden des gegrillten Truthahns ist oder wie auch immer der heißt."

"Phönixorden", fauchte Harry und knirschte wütend mit den Zähnen.

"Und Dumbledore ist der Obergockel oder wie? Was guckst du so verquer? Steckt dir 'ne Gurke verkehrt rum im Hals?"

"Ich würde jetzt gerne meine Hände um deinen Hals legen und fest zudrücken!", knurrte Harry.

"Oha, solche Mordgelüste? Langsam glaube ich doch, dass du der Mörder sein könntest..."

"Malfoy, hör mit dem Scheiß auf!", schnauzte Harry ihn an und rollte Lockhart auf den Gang.

"Wieso nicht? Ich meine, du hättest ja auch bloß so tun können, als ob du überrascht wärst und -"

"Du hast ihn genauso wenig leiden können wie ich!", keifte Harry ihn an. "Es hilft nichts, wenn wir uns gegenseitig beschuldigen. Wir brauchen Beweise und ein Motiv."

"Wo sollen wir die denn hernehmen?"

"Erst mal müssen wir potenzielle Täter suchen..."

"Die gesamte männliche Erdbevölkerung, enttäuschte Fans, Neider -", zählte Malfoy auf.

"Ja, ja, schon gut. Wir müssen anders an die Sache rangehen..."

"Also, schlag was vor, Mister Neunmalklug."

"Malfoy, deine destruktive Haltung trägt überhaupt nichts zu dem Problem bei!", raunzte Harry ihn an. "Überhaupt - eigentlich mache ich hier alles! Ich schieb ihn rum, ich zieh ihn an, ich zieh das Messer aus seinem Rücken und du stehst immer bloß daneben und maulst!"

Malfoy hob abwehrend die Hände. "Ja, ja, schon gut. Was ist los, dass du so mies drauf bist? Hat dir jemand deinen Kuschelphönix weggenommen?"

"Ich hab keinen Kuschelphönix!", fauchte Harry ihn an.

"Sag ich ja, also ist er dir doch weggenommen worden!"

"Malfoy, noch ein einziges Wort und... und...", tobte Harry.

"Und - was?!"

"Grrrr", machte Harry und fletschte die Zähne. "Auf geht's, in die Höhle des Löwen!"

"Wieso? Ich dachte, der Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum wäre im westlichen Teil von Hogwarts?"

Harry trat ihm kräftig auf den Fuß, sodass er aufjaulte, und schob Lockhart ins Klassenzimmer. "Guten Morgen, meine Lieben!", verkündete Lockhart, als Draco mit verzogenem Gesicht ins Klassenzimmer humpelte.

"Ähm - Professor, wie sehen Sie denn aus?", fragte Hermine bestürzt.

"Das ist ein Vorgeschmack auf meinen genialen Maskenball!"

"Aha... Ah ja... Originelles Kostüm."

"Vielen Dank, Miss Granger. So... darf ich Ihnen Mr. Potter und Mr. Malfoy präsentieren, meine beiden Assistenten?" Erstauntes Gemurmel im Klassenzimmer. "So... heute machen wir mal etwas Theorie... äh... Schreibt doch bitte das 7. Kapitel aus dem Buch ab und verfasst als Hausaufgabe eure eigene Meinung zu diesem Text."

"Aber das Kapitel über Waggawaggas haben wir doch schon vor Ewigkeiten durchgenommen!", krähte Hermine.

"Oh, in der Tat? Nun, ich meine natürlich Kapitel siebzehn..."

"Die Pinkipinkis hatten wir auch schon!"

"Wirklich... Nun, ich bin gerade etwas verwirrt... Können Sie mir sagen, Miss Granger, was wir noch nicht durchgenommen haben?"

"Eigentlich wollten Sie uns doch eine Szene aus Ihrem berühmten Werwolf-Buch vorspielen!", strahlte Hermine.

"Genau!", stimmten einige andere Mädchen zu.

"Ach ja, tatsächlich... Nun, das übernehmen meine beiden Assistenten... Ähm - wenn Sie das Kapitel vorlesen könnten, Miss Granger?"

Eifrig las Hermine von dem blutrünstigen Werwolf, der von Harry verkörpert wurde, und dem mutigen Lockhart, den Malfoy darstellte, vor und die beiden spielten die Szene so gut sie konnten nach, wobei sie nicht immer ganz erfolgreich waren.

"Und dann warf ich mich auf die sich windende Bestie und erschlug sie..." Malfoy stürzte sich auf Harry, der erschrocken quiekte, weil er unangenehme Erinnerungen an eine Szene aus seinem zweiten Schuljahr hatte, und zog ihm ein Buch über den Kopf. Harry, dem ganz schwummrig wurde, schlug instinktiv zurück und Malfoy fuhr aufjaulend zurück.

"So steht das hier aber nicht!", rief Hermine sofort.

"Das war ein Reflex!", ächzte Harry und die beiden rappelten sich wieder vom Boden auf. Da gongte es zum Glück und die Schüler verließen den Klassenraum.

"Ist die immer so nervig?!", stöhnte der Blonde und stützte sich mit einer Hand an der Wand ab. "Noch so 'ne Stunde und ich brech zusammen..."

"Na ja, Hermine ist halt ein bisschen perfektionistisch", sagte Harry und rückte Lockhart zurecht. "Die nächsten Klassen lassen wir einfach irgendwas abschreiben, mehr machen meine Nerven nicht mit..."

Während der nächsten Unterrichtsstunden schwitzte Harry Blut und Wasser, doch Malfoy schien alles voll im Griff zu haben und die Schüler stellten zum Glück auch keine dummen Fragen mehr.

Als die letzte Unterrichtsstunde endlich beendet war, - am nächsten Tag war ja, weil Samstag war, keine Schule - schoben die beiden Lockhart auf den Gang, nur einen Gedanken im Hinterkopf: Weg hier!

Auf dem Weg in Lockharts Gemächer liefen sie allerdings ihren Klassenkameraden über den Weg.

"Harry!", quiekte Hermine und umarmte ihn. "Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du Professor Lockharts Assistent bist! Wieso hast du mir nichts gesagt?"

"Genau", brummelte Ron, der anscheinend etwas beleidigt war, dass Harry ihn so schändlich verraten hatte.

"Öhm, das hat sich so zufällig ergeben... Professor Lockhart hat Malfoy und mich nach dem Abendessen gefragt..."

"Ach so. Hast du denn schon ein Kostüm, Harry?"

"Äh - was? Oh, nein..."

"Na ja, ich gehe ja als Weiße Frau, wie finden Sie das, Professor?"

"Eine ganz hervorragende Idee, Miss Granger. Und Sie, Mr. Weasley?"

"Als Kobold", sagte Ron, sein Gesicht strahlte nicht gerade vor übermäßiger Begeisterung.

"Na dann", sagte Lockhart. "Wir müssen dann mal wieder..."

"Bis morgen, Professor!", rief Hermine und winkte heftig.

"Bis morgen", sagte Lockhart und Harry und Malfoy konnten endlich abziehen.

"Merlin, ist deine Freundin stressig!", stöhnte der Blonde, als sie Lockhart durch das Portrait schoben. "Bringen wir ihn ins Bett."

"Hermine ist sehr intelligent und hilfsbereit", verteidigte Harry sie und gemeinsam schleiften sie Lockhart in sein Bett.

"Was machen wir eigentlich nach dem Ball?", fragte Malfoy missmutig. "Besonders lang können wir das Versteckspiel nicht mehr durchziehen..."

"Wir können schon mal die Koffer für Askaban packen..." Harry grinste.

"Potter, du und dein bescheuerter Humor! Aber ehrlich jetzt!"

"Ich weiß es nicht", sagte Harry. "Aber das sehen wir dann."

"Du unverbesserlicher Optimist!", grummelte Malfoy.

"Denk dir doch 'ne Lösung aus! Ich geh jetzt duschen."

Im Bad entkleidete Harry sich, stellte sich unter die Dusche und genoss das warme Wasser, das den Schweiß abspülte und seine vor Nervosität verkrampften Muskeln lockerte. Nach einer Weile, als er blitzsauber und ein bisschen durchgeweicht war, stieg er wieder aus der Dusche und lieh sich einen rosa Bademantel Lockharts aus. Er hatte nämlich vergessen, den Duschvorhang zuzuziehen und so waren seine Kleider ganz durchnässt. Den Trocknungszauber lernten sie ja leider erst in der Siebten, weil Elementarzauber - und der Trocknungszauber gehörte dazu - erst so spät gelehrt wurden...

Als Harry aus dem Badezimmer marschierte, erstarrte er. Malfoy war nicht allein, er unterhielt sich gerade mit gequältem Gesichtausdruck mit Professor McGonagall und Professor Snape.

"Potter!", keifte Letzterer auch sofort los, nachdem er aus seinem Schock erwacht war. "Was tun Sie hier - in diesem Aufzug?!"

"Ähm", sagte Harry nervös. "Ich... äh..."

"Sie... was?" Snape fletschte die Zähne und auf seinem Gesicht erschien ein Ausdruck der Vorfreude.

"Ich... äh... meine Klamotten waren so nass und da hab ich mir... äh... eben einen Bademantel ausgeliehen und... öhm..."

"Und wieso waren Ihre Klamotten so nass?"

"Wegen... äh... des Regens." Zu Harrys unsagbarem Glück hatte es vorhin tatsächlich geregnet.

"Ich muss wirklich sehr dringend mit Professor Lockhart sprechen!", sagte McGonagall scharf. Ihre Hände, die sie im Schoß gefaltet hatte, zitterten nervös.

"Ich hab Ihnen doch schon gesagt, dass er schläft und nicht gestört werden möchte!", schnappte Malfoy.

"Trotzdem", beharrte sie. "Es ist noch gar nicht festgelegt, wann der Ball beendet werden soll..."

"Um zwei Uhr morgens, hat Professor Lockhart erwähnt", erklärte Harry.

Snape warf ihm, vermutlich aus purem Vergnügen, einen vernichtenden Blick zu. "Ach? Und wann hat er das erwähnt?"

"Ich... ich weiß nicht mehr..."

"So, so." Snape sah äußerst vergnügt aus, etwa so vergnügt wie eine Katze, die eine Maus in die Enge getrieben hatte.

"Professor Lockhart hat alles voll im Griff", versicherte Malfoy.

"Hoffentlich", sagte Snape spöttisch. "Kommen Sie, Minerva, wir lassen die Drei jetzt allein..."

Diese murmelte leise etwas vor sich hin, folgte Snape aber. Als sich das Porträt geschlossen hatte, keifte Malfoy sofort los: "Potter, du bist so ein Idiot! Erst stürmen McGonagall und Snape hier rein und wollen mit Lockhart sprechen, dann stolzierst du hier in seinem Bademantel rein! Ich fass es ja nicht!"

"Woher hätte ich denn wissen sollen, dass sie hier sind?", maulte Harry sofort. "Du hättest mich ja warnen können!"

"Wie das denn? Hätte ich schreiend ins Bad rennen sollen oder was?!"

Harry wurde es zu dumm und er trat Malfoy auf den Fuß, der sofort brüllend zurückhüpfte. "Potter, du Arsch, wieso trittst du mir immer auf den Fuß? Und immer derselbe!"

"Soll ich noch mal?", fragte Harry grinsend.

"Du bist eine Landplage, Potter."

"... Sagte die Seuche", kommentierte Harry und rief dann nach Dobby, um ihm mitzuteilen, dass sie jetzt zu Abend essen wollten. Dobby wollte ihnen unbedingt ein Sechs-Gänge-Menü kochen, während Harry darauf bestand, dass es Spaghetti gab, dasselbe, was die anderen Schüler auch aßen.

"Aber, Harry Potter, Sir, Dobby macht es Freude, ein Sechs-Gänge-Menü zu kochen!"

"Nein, Dobby, ich will dasselbe essen wie die anderen auch. Ich will nicht besser behandelt werden."

"Aber, Sir, nur das Beste für Harry Potter!"

"Ich will nichts Besseres als-"

"Dobby, mach gefälligst Spaghetti", mischte sich Malfoy ein.

"Jawohl, Sir." Dobby verbeugte sich und verschwand.

"Siehst du, so musst du die Hauselfen behandeln." Malfoy ließ ein überhebliches Grinsen aufblitzen.

"Malfoy, das sind keine Sklaven, das sind keine Tiere, es sind Wesen mit Gefühlen und Rechten!", fuhr Harry ihn an. Sein Gesicht war rot vor Wut und seine Hände zu Fäusten geballt. Ihm war gar nicht bewusst, dass er sich wie Hermine anhörte.

"Ach, und warum dienen sie uns dann freiwillig?", höhnte der Blonde.

"Sie tun es nicht freiwillig, sondern die Zauberer haben sie gezwungen!" Harry war stinksauer, er wollte Malfoy das Grinsen aus dem Gesicht prügeln - und jetzt wagte der Kerl es auch noch, leise und höhnisch zu lachen! Harry stürzte sich auf ihn.

Malfoy, der damit wohl nicht gerechnet hatte, kippte überrascht vom Stuhl und lag unter Harry, der mit den Fäusten auf seine Brust trommelte, trat und mit seinen Fingernägeln über Malfoys Gesicht kratzte. "Sklaventreiber! Mistkerl, ignoranter! Unfairer Egoist! Lügner! Sadist!"

Malfoy schien sich wieder einigermaßen zu fangen, er ergriff Harrys Handgelenke, schlang seine Beine um Harrys, um ihn ruhig zu halten und wälzte sich herum, sodass er jetzt auf Harry lag.

Der strampelte wild, versuchte, seine Handgelenke zu bewegen und hob den Kopf, um Malfoy zu beißen. Ihre Gesichter waren keine drei Zentimeter voneinander entfernt und Harry konnte die silbergrauen, abschätzend zusammengekniffenen Augen erkennen, die hellen Wimpern, die hohen Augenbrauen, die rosa Lippen... Harry küsste ihn - wild und aufbegehrend und seine Finger, die inzwischen freigekommen waren, krallten sich in Malfoys Nacken. Malfoy erwiderte den Kuss mit geübter Zunge, er schien keinerlei Sauerstoff zu brauchen.

Als Harry den Kuss nach Luft schnappend löste, hatte er mal wieder einen Krampf im Nacken und strampelte so lange, bis sie nebeneinander lagen. Sein heftiger Atem strich über Malfoys Schulter, der seinen Kopf auf seinem Arm platziert hatte und Harry genau musterte. Diesem war plötzlich sehr kalt, so weit weg von Malfoys Körper. Mit einem leisen Knurren krallte er sich dessen Krawatte und zog ihn zu sich heran, sodass der Blonde ein wenig würgte, aber das war schnell vorbei, als er versuchte, seine Zunge an der Harrys vorbeizudrängen.

"Inzwischen finde ich es gar nicht mehr schlimm, dass du nur einen Bademantel anhast...", flüsterte Malfoy und seine Hände fuhren unter den flauschigen Stoff, streichelten Harrys vom Duschen noch weiche warme Haut...

xXx

Die Spaghetti waren jedenfalls schon kalt, als die beiden sich leicht bekleidet wieder an den Tisch setzten und die Spaghetti hungrig herunterschlangen. "Dobby isch escht brima", quetschte Harry zwischen einem Mund voll Spaghetti hervor.

"Man spricht nicht mit vollem Mund", tadelte der Slytherin und Harry grinste, Tomatensoße um seinen ganzen Mund verschmiert. Er wusste nicht genau, wann, aber irgendwann im Verlauf der letzten halben Stunde war aus Malfoy Draco geworden, vielleicht nach dem zweiten oder dritten Kuss oder auch später...

"Du bisch voll der Pingel", nuschelte er.

"Und du bist ein kleines Ferkel", sagte Draco lächelnd.

Nachdem sie das Abendessen beendet hatten, legten sie sich wieder gemeinsam auf die Couch. Draco hatte seine Arme wieder um Harry geschlungen und knabberte an Harrys Nacken.

"Bin ich ein Keks oder was?", grummelte Harry nach einer Weile.

"Nein", hauchte Draco, "du bist mein Riesengummibärchen und ich werde dich jetzt ganz langsam vernaschen..."

Harry drehte sich verärgert um. "Ich bin doch keine Essensware! Ich bin ein Mensch aus Fleisch und Blut!"

"Aber so süß und verführerisch wie Schokolade", murmelte Draco und sog an Harrys Unterlippe.

Beleidigt drehte sich Harry wieder um. "Vielfraß."

Draco lachte leise gegen seinen Nacken und drückte ihn ein bisschen fester an sich.

Am nächsten Morgen wurden sie von keinem Wecker aus dem Schlaf gerissen, sondern Harry wachte dadurch auf, dass sein Fuß eingeschlafen war. Aua, das tat verdammt weh. Missmutig schüttelte er seinen Fuß aus und hörte ein leises Grunzen hinter sich. "Was zur Hölle machst du da?", grummelte Draco.

"Mein Fuß ist eingeschlafen."

"O, Merlin, Harry..." Der Slytherin gähnte und vergrub seinen Kopf wieder in Harrys Schulter.

"Ich hab Hunger."

"Unromantischer geht's nicht?" Draco gähnte erneut, sah ein, dass er wohl nicht mehr zum Schlafen kommen würde, und reckte sich, wobei er mal wieder unsanft mit dem Fußboden Bekanntschaft machte. "Aua, verdammt!"

Harry grinste schadenfroh. "Tut dir was weh?", flötete er.

"Nee", knurrte Draco, "nichts, bis auf meinen Hintern, meinen Rücken, meine Hand -"

"Weichei." Harry hüpfte über ihn hinweg ins Bad, wo er schon wesentlich besser gelaunt in den Spiegel guckte und die Zähne putzte. Lockhart hatte wirklich eine geniale Zahncreme, das musste man ihm lassen, sie schmeckte nach Erdbeeren und machte die Zähne wirklich weiß - Lockhart!

"DRACO!", kreischte Harry entsetzt. Ein lautes Rumpeln im Wohnzimmer deutete dezent an, dass Draco wohl mal wieder von der Couch geplumpst war, dann stürmte er fluchend ins Bad.

"Was ist los?"

"Lockhart!", sagte Harry bloß.

"Ja... und?"

"Er... er... liegt jetzt ganz kalt und einsam in seinem Bett... und... und heute wäre doch der Maskenball gewesen, auf den er sich so gefreut hat - und... und..." Harrys Unterlippe zitterte.

"Ach, Harry", murmelte Draco und nahm ihn in den Arm. "Wir finden raus, wer der Mörder ist und dann bestrafen wir ihn, okay?"

Harry nickte schniefend und spuckte die Zahnpasta aus. "Danke."

"Kein Problem."

"Wir müssen uns noch Kostüme überlegen", stellte Harry beim Frühstück fest, bei dem er es sich auf Dracos Schoß bequem gemacht hatte, der bei jeder Bewegung Harrys ächzte und stöhnte, als wäre er ein alter Mann und Harry würde seinen Fuß mit einem Presslufthammer auf den Boden nageln.

"Mach einen Vorschlag."

"Wieso immer ich, hä? Du kannst dir ja auch mal was überlegen!", fauchte Harry.

"Du bist halt viel kreativer als ich", sagte Draco mit einem besänftigenden Lächeln.

"Das ist doch bloß eine Ausrede. Los, denk dir was aus."

"Oh, Merlin... ha! Ich gehe als Merlin!"

"So mit Bart und so? Cool! Ich geh als der Tod..."

"Ganz schön makaber...", murmelte Draco grinsend. "Eben jammerst du noch wegen Lockhart rum, und dann gehst du als Tod..."

"Na ja, kreativ muss der Mensch sein... Hat Lockhart irgendwo schwarze Umhänge?"

"Ich guck mal im Schlafzimmer, okay?" Harry nickte und las dann mit gerunzelter Stirn den Tagespropheten, der in aller Ausführlichkeit vom Maskenball - also mehr vom Organisator des Maskenballs und seinem guten Aussehen - berichtete.

Nach einigen Minuten kam Draco wieder rein, einige schwarze Umhänge über die Schulter geworfen. Gemeinsam schnippelten, nähten und zupften sie an den Umhängen herum, bis sie endlich ihren Vorstellungen der Verkleidung entsprachen. Draco lieh sich einen Rauschebart aus Lockharts Fundus - der Kerl hatte eine ganze Menge an Kostümen und Requisiten. Wozu wohl?

Als Harry ihn mit dem Bart sah, wälzte er sich in Lachkrämpfen auf dem Boden. "Draco... Oh, Godric, wie siehst du denn aus? Herrlich... Wie ein Nikolaus... Wenn du mal älter bist, musst du dir unbedingt einen Bart wachsen lassen..."

"Sehr witzig!", fauchte Draco beleidigt und knallte Harry seinen Umhang hin.

Harry schnappte nach Luft und trommelte mit den Fäusten auf den Boden. "Wenn Ron dich so sieht, wird das der glücklichste Moment seines Lebens werden!", gluckste er.

"Wenn Weasley es wagt, auch nur ein falsches Wort zu sagen, dann greift seine Zahnbürste morgen ins Leere!"

Inzwischen hatte Harry sich einigermaßen beruhigt und kicherte nur noch. Grinsend rappelte er sich vom Boden auf, schlang die Arme um Dracos Hals und drückte ihm einen dicken Kuss auf die Lippen. "Iiihhh... Das kitzelt!"

Schon wieder musste er loslachen und hielt sich an Draco fest, um nicht umzufallen.

"Du bist blöd", sagte Draco beleidigt.

"Du bist noch viel blöder!", kicherte Harry.

Draco rollte mit den Augen. "Oh, Harry..."

xXx

Die Zeit bis zum Beginn des Maskenballs verging für Harry und Draco ziemlich schnell und um halb acht machten sie sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle. Harry hatte seine Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen und eine Sense über die Schulter geschwungen. Draco starrte jeden in Grund und Boden, der es auch nur wagte, ihn anzugrinsen.

"Nun, Gilderoy, mein Lieber, wir öffnen die Türen der Großen Halle gemeinsam, wie wir es besprochen hatten, nicht wahr?", sagte Dumbledore jovial und strahlte sie an. Er trug einen rosa Bademantel mit kleinen gelben Entchen drauf und hatte sich einen Kochtopf über den Kopf gestülpt.

"Ähemhem... Diese Ehre würde ich nur zu gerne Ihnen überlassen, mein Verehrtester", sagte die Rüstung verlegen. "Übrigens, sehr interessantes Kostüm... Was stellt es denn dar?"

"Erkennen Sie es nicht?", fragte Dumbledore vergnügt. "Ich bin Dorian, der Durchgeknallte! Ich habe den Tisch ohne Beine erfunden!"

"Wie faszinierend", murmelte Lockhart.

Inzwischen hatte sich die Vorhalle mit Schülern gefüllt, die die merkwürdigsten Kostüme trugen. Harry entdeckte einige Quietscheenten, rosa Hasen, lila Kröten, babyblau gekleidete Feen und einige Trolle, Kobolde und ähnliches Getier. Wohl die Zauberervorstellung von angenehmem Gruseln - na ja, sie konnten sich ja schlecht als Hexen verkleiden... Einige rutschten unsicher auf Rollschuhen herum, offensichtlich hatte sich die Sache mit dem neuesten Lockhart-Trend herumgesprochen.

"Es ist soweit!", rief Dumbledore laut, marschierte vor die Türen und riss sie auf. Harry und Draco schoben Lockhart hindurch und verzogen sich gleich zur Seite, damit sie nicht von der nachfolgenden Schülermenge niedergetrampelt wurden. Die Halle war mit Kürbissen geschmückt, die von Fledermäusen durch die Luft getragen wurden - Tierquälerei, fand Harry -, die Decke war nachtschwarz - nun, es war Nacht - und eine düstere Musik wob dünne Klangfäden in der mit Disconebel geschwängerten Luft.

"Sie müssen den ersten Tanz ansagen, haben Sie das vergessen?", murmelte Dumbledore und spähte zu Lockhart hinüber.

"Oh ja, in der Tat, ich bin so furchtbar aufgeregt..." Harry und Draco schoben Lockhart nach vorne und die Rüstung brüllte: "Es geht looooohoooooos! Tanzt, bis ihr umfallt! Und zuallererst: Damenwahl!"

Begeistertes Grölen erschallte von der Menge, die Mädchen zerrten die Jungen auf die Tanzfläche und wirbelten sie herum. "Gilderoy, mein Lieber, wollen wir tanzen?", fragte McGonagall da von hinten. Sie trug ein weißes Babydoll und hatte ihre Haare zu Löckchen gedreht.

"Ähm, sicher doch..." Draco spähte ein wenig verzweifelt umher und entdeckte dann Pansy, die er mit wildem Fuchteln auf sich aufmerksam machte. Sie trug ein grässliches grünes Kleid und hielt sich eine Maske vors Gesicht. Was genau sie darstellen sollte, wusste Draco nicht.

"Draciiiii, willst du mit mir tanzen?", fragte sie auch sofort und hängte sich an Dracos Arme. Dieser führte sie auf die Tanzfläche, um in der Nähe Lockharts bleiben zu können, der von McGonagall herumgewirbelt wurde. Harry verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen. Wieso tanzte Draco nicht mit ihm? Pah, was Draco konnte, konnte er schon lange.

Er sah sich suchend um, entdeckte Luna und winkte sie zu sich heran. Sie sah eigentlich am normalsten von allen aus: Sie trug ein knielanges hellblaues Kleid und hatte ihre Haare zu einem Knoten hochgesteckt.

"Wollen wir tanzen?", fragte sie. Harry nickte eifrig und stellte seine Sense beiseite, bevor er sie auf die Tanzfläche schob.

"Hübsch siehst du aus", machte er ihr ein Kompliment, worauf sie freudig errötete. "Was stellt das Kostüm denn dar?"

"Sieht man das nicht? Ich bin eine Muggel!", strahlte Luna und trat ihm auf den Fuß.

"Au - ach so. Doch, eigentlich schon..."

"Ich wette, auf die Idee ist keine von den anderen Zicken gekommen", sagte Luna und reckte ihr Kinn ein wenig.

Harry spähte umher - tatsächlich, von überall her trafen Luna eifersüchtige Blicke. Parvati, die sich als Vampir verkleidet hatte, funkelte sie an, Lavender, die als Fee ging, schaute immer wieder böse herüber, Hannah Abbott, die als Kürbis gekommen war, erdolchte Luna mit Blicken, selbst Millicent Bullstrode, die wahrhaftig nicht viel Schminke brauchte, um sich als Trollin zu verkleiden, warf hin und wieder einen neidischen Blick zu Luna herüber.

"Au - oh, wirklich." Luna konnte noch schlechter tanzen als er selbst, stellte Harry fest und schüttelte klammheimlich zwischendurch seinen schmerzenden Fuß aus. Zum Glück war der Tanz relativ schnell vorbei und er konnte Lockhart mit Draco von der Tanzfläche schieben.

"Wie war's?", keuchte er mit geröteten Wangen.

"McGonagall hat versucht, mit ihm zu flirten!", grummelte Draco. "Stell dir mal vor - mit McGonagall zu flirten! Liebe Güte!"

"So schlimm kann es nicht gewesen sein, du hattest doch Parkinson, die dich angeschmachtet hat!", fauchte Harry. "Diese ekelhafte Tusse!"

"Das sagt ja nun gerade der Richtige!", keifte Draco sofort. "So wie du dich an Lovegood rangeschmiegt hast!"

"Bist du etwa eifersüchtig?!"

"Bist du es denn?!"

Die beiden funkelten sich an, da schneiten eine strahlende Hermine und ein missmutiger Ron vorbei, dessen Gesicht sich jedoch plötzlich aufhellte. "Drei Sekunden ehrfürchtige Stille, wenn ich bitten darf", murmelte er und alle sahen ihn verwundert an. Drei Sekunden später strahlte er sie alle an. "Ha, das war der wunderbarste Moment meines Lebens!", verkündete er. "Malfoy als Merlin - ha, ha und noch mal ha!"

"Grrr", machte Draco leise und Harry trat ihm auf den Fuß, damit er Ron nichts antat. "Aua!"

"Selber schuld!", zischte Harry.

"Das ist wirklich ein toller Ball, Professor!", strahlte Hermine Lockhart an.

"Oh, danke..."

"Alles ist so wunderbar geschmückt! Wer hat das gemacht? Sie selbst?"

"Ähm, nein, das war Professor Flitwick..."

"Ach so." Hermine sah etwas enttäuscht aus. "Komm, Ron, wir tanzen wieder."

Energisch zerrte sie ihn auf die Tanzfläche. Er warf Harry einen um Hilfe flehenden Blick zu, doch der konnte nur hilflos mit den Schultern zucken, einer tanzwütigen Hermine war er nicht gewachsen.

Harry wollte sich gerade mit Draco weiterstreiten, da wurden sie schon wieder unterbrochen. "Mein lieber Gilderoy, wollen Sie sich nicht auf Ihren Ehrenstuhl setzen?", fragte Dumbledore fröhlich.

"Ähm, ich befürchte, in der Rüstung kann ich mich nicht besonders gut hinsetzen..."

"Ach was, das packen Sie schon." Strahlend wies Dumbledore auf den Stuhl, der ganz vorne am Kopfende der Halle stand. Dann bat er Professor McGonagall, die sich wieder in der Nähe herumgetrieben hatte, zum Tanz und Harry und Draco standen da und glotzten blöde.

"Also, packen wir's an", seufzte Harry und sie machten sich auf den Weg. "Wir müssen ihn fest reindrücken, vielleicht ist die Leichenstarre noch nicht so komplett, dass er sich gar nicht mehr bewegen lässt", überlegte er und betrachtete den Stuhl skeptisch.

"Na dann", sagte Draco wenig euphorisch und hielt Lockharts Schultern fest, während Harry vor ihm hinkniete und mit beiden Händen Lockharts Hüften gegen den Stuhl zu drücken versuchte. Zum Glück waren alle viel zu sehr mit Tanzen beschäftigt, um auf sie zu achten.

"Seine Scheißhüfte bricht gleich!", zischte er wütend.

"Lass sie doch brechen!", zischte Draco zurück. "Jetzt ist es eh zu spät."

"Was genau, Mr. Potter, tun Sie hier?", fragte plötzlich Snapes Seidenstimme. Harry wirbelte herum und starrte ihn an, wobei ihm mit Entsetzen klar wurde, dass man seine Position auch sehr falsch interpretieren konnte.

"Ich... äh... ähähä..."

"Sie?" Snape sah äußerst befriedigt aus, seine Mundwinkel hoben sich sogar ein wenig, was ziemlich gruselig aussah. Er hatte sich gar nicht verkleidet - nicht, dass es nötig gewesen wäre, so wie die flackernden Schatten der Kerzen in den Kürbissen auf seinem blassen Gesicht tanzten und sein Umhang bedrohlich wehte.

"Wollen wir tanzen, Professor?", stieß Draco hervor, packte Snapes Handgelenk und zerrte ihn auf die Tanzfläche, bevor er sich wehren konnte.

Mit dem Gefühl, einem Herzinfarkt nahe zu sein, knickte Harry rasch Lockharts Knie, versuchte, das ekelhafte Knirschen von Knochen zu überhören und stibitzte sich dann einen Feuerwhiskey vom Buffet, den er mit einem Schluck herunterkippte. Auf dem Buffet türmten sich Essenswaren in allen Formen, Farben und Größen - und wohl auch Frischezuständen, wie Harry mit einem angeekelten Blick auf den grünen Teigbatzen, der ziemlich stark nach Schimmelkuchen aussah, feststellte. Vermutlich war er - ebenso wie die madigen Würstchen, die mit weißlichem Sekret überzogenen Kekse und die faulig wirkenden Äpfel - nach (Un-)Sitte der Geister gestaltet worden.

Harry brauchte einen zweiten Whiskey und ein klein wenig schwummrig war ihm schon zumute, als Draco auf ihn zukam. "Willst du mit mir tanzen, Harry?", fragte er.

Harry kicherte. "Wieso, tanzt Snape dir nicht gut genug?"

"Er tanzt gar nicht", sagte Draco ärgerlich. "Schon nach der fünften Drehung hat er sich aus dem Staub gemacht, der feige Sack!"

Erneut kicherte Harry und schmiegte sich an Draco. "Au ja, gerne."

Einige Leute warfen ihnen verwunderte Blicke zu, als die beiden ziemlich eng miteinander tanzten, doch sie schoben es auf die verrückte Stimmung - und natürlich auf den Feuerwhiskey.

"Kannst du mir wegen eben verzeihen?", flüsterte Draco und drückte Harry noch ein wenig enger an sich.

"Klar", murmelte Harry und stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, um Draco einen kurzen Kuss auf die Nase zu drücken, als gerade niemand hinschaute. "Du mir auch?"

"Kein Problem", sagte Draco lächelnd. "Außerdem glaube ich nicht, dass Lovegood eine Chance gegen mich hätte, oder?"

Für diese Arroganz trat Harry ihm kräftig auf den Fuß. "Auaaaaaa!", zischte Draco. "Wieso trittst du mir immer auf den Fuß, verdammt?"

"Soll ich dich woanders hintreten?", grinste Harry.

"Du sollst mich gar nicht treten", grummelte Draco. "Ich dachte immer, ihr Gryffindors wärt so pazifistisch?"

"Ich dachte immer, ihr Slytherins haltet einiges aus?", raunte Harry grinsend.

"Du bist blöd."

"Das hatten wir schon."

Plötzlich durchbrach ein schriller Schrei die aufgekratzte Atmosphäre. Alle brachen ihren Tanz ab und wirbelten herum. Es war McGonagall gewesen, die den Schrei losgelassen hatte.

"Da! Da!", kreischte sie und deutete zur Tür. Wie ein einziger Körper fuhren alle zur Tür herum- und erstarrten. "Gilderoy! Du... du... Wieso lebst du immer noch, verflucht? Wieso steckst du nicht in der Ritterrüstung?!"

"Aber, aber... Minerva! Was soll denn das bedeuten? Ich bin in meinem Schrank eingesperrt worden, aber jemand hat mir ein Messer reingesteckt, sodass ich mich befreien konnte -"

Harry dachte, ihn müsste der Schlag treffen. In der Tür stand ein quicklebendiger Gilderoy Lockhart, mit perfekt geschniegelter Frisur, einem samtigen bordeauxroten Umhang, einem hellroten Anzug darunter, und hielt eine Maske in der Hand.

Draco wurde ohnmächtig und rumpelte zu Boden. Harry stand immer noch da und glotzte. Dann - "Mörderin!", schrie er und deutete auf McGonagall. "Mörderin! Sie haben ihn umgebracht, weil Sie wussten, dass er tot ist! Petrificus Totalus! Und Sie!" Harry wirbelte herum. "Sie sind der echte Lockhart, nicht wahr? Das heißt... das heißt... wir haben zwei Tage die Leiche von jemand anderem mit uns rumgeschleppt und zwar die von... Voldemort! Das kann nur er gewesen sein! Das sieht ihm ähnlich, so ein hinterhältiger Plan! Er hat sie gefesselt und in den Schrank gesteckt und dann ist er mit Vielsafttrank verwandelt rausgelaufen, um mich zu ermorden, doch stattdessen hat Professor McGonagall ihn erstochen, weil sie... unglücklich in Lockhart verliebt war, der aber schwul ist, und weil sie dachte, er wäre Sie! Geben Sie's zu!"

Lockhart - also der lebendige - glotzte blöde. "Was?"

"Was?", bestätigte Draco, der sich gerade ächzend hinsetzte. "Was faselst du da?"

"Was?" Hermine drehte sich immer wieder zum lebendigen Lockhart, dann zu der Ritterrüstung und wieder zurück.

"Was?" Dumbledore sah nicht gerade intelligent aus und glotzte Harry ziemlich fassungslos an.

"Sie haben Recht, Potter", bestätigte Snape zur Überraschung aller. "So muss es sein, Voldemort wollte sich tatsächlich auf Hogwarts einschleichen, um Sie zu ermorden, aber ich wusste nicht, dass es so bald sein sollte -"

"Wieso sagen Sie mir nichts davon, hä?", fragte Harry verärgert.

"Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass er tatsächlich so doof sein würde..."

"Moment mal!", mischte Hermine sich ein. "Soll das heißen - Voldemort, also der Kerl in der Ritterrüstung, ist tot?"

Harry nickte bestätigend und sie stürmte hin, um nachzusehen. Ungeduldig klappte sie das Visier hoch - und kreischte auf. "Das ist Lockhart!"

"Sag ich doch!", rief Harry.

"Du hast gesagt, das ist Voldemort!"

"Er hat sich doch mit Vielsafttrank verwandelt", erklärte Harry, ein wenig verwundert, dass Hermine das nicht kapierte.

"Ach ja, Leichen, bei denen der Vielsafttrank noch wirkt, verwandeln sich ja nicht zurück... Das erklärt es natürlich..."

"Soll das heißen, dass Voldemort tatsächlich tot ist?", rief Ron begeistert. "Paaaaaaaarty!"

"Moment mal!", versuchte Lockhart, auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. "Was ist mit mir?"

"Was soll mit Ihnen sein?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

"Interessiert sich denn niemand für meine schreckliche Leidensgeschichte?", jammerte Lockhart los. "Zwei Tage lang in einem Schrank eingesperrt - ohne die Möglichkeit, sich bewegen zu können, in grauenvoller Dunkelheit..."

Schon nach einigen Sekunden hatte sich eine begeisterte Zuhörerschaft um ihn gesammelt. "Wieso bist du dir eigentlich so sicher, dass die Leiche Voldemort ist?", fragte Draco Harry.

"Das hab ich im Gefühl", erklärte Harry. "Wer sonst würde mich töten wollen?"

"Woher wusstest du überhaupt, dass er vorhatte, dich zu töten?"

"Das sagt er mir jedes Mal, wenn ich ihn sehe."

"Aha."

"Ja. Meinst du, wir sollen ihn begraben?"

"Also gut, es achtet eh keiner auf uns..."

Gemeinsam schoben sie die Ritterrüstung heraus, was ziemlich merkwürdig aussah, da sie sie noch nicht wieder gerade gebogen hatten. Draußen auf dem Gelände suchten sie ein düsteres Plätzchen und Harry befahl: "Fang du schon mal mit dem Grab an, ich muss noch was holen!"

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern, sah dem davonsprintenden Harry hinterher und begann dann, mit dem Zauberstab eine Grube auszuheben.

Eine Viertelstunde später kehrte Harry zurück, triumphierend etwas schwenkend, das... nach einem Wasserhahn aussah?

"Was ist das?", fragte Draco verdutzt.

"Das", sagte Harry stolz, "ist der Wasserhahn aus dem Klo der Maulenden Myrte, der Eingang zur Kammer des Schreckens."

"Aha."

"Ja, ich dachte mir, wenn wir ihn auf das Grab stellen, das macht ihm bestimmt Freude, oder?"

"Wenn du meinst..." Zusammen hievten sie Voldemort in das Grab und Harry warf einen Strauß Fingerhut hinterher, bevor Draco das Grab wieder zuschaufelte. Als die Erde wieder glatt war, steckte Harry den Wasserhahn in den Boden und trat einige Schritte zurück.

"Lieber Voldemort", begann er, "du bist mir zeitlebens ein Feind gewesen und du hast deinen Tod so gründlich verdient, dass du mindestens zehn Mal hättest sterben müssen. Aber tagelang durchs Schloss geschleift zu werden - na ja, das hätte nicht sein müssen. Eigentlich hätte ich auch nicht gedacht, dass Professor McGonagall dich überhaupt umbringen kann, aber wahrscheinlich hat es geklappt, weil du den Vielsafttrank genommen hast. Du siehst: Dummheit wird bestraft. Über die Toten soll man ja eigentlich nicht schlecht reden, aber da es über dich nichts Gutes zu sagen gibt, wirst du es überleben müssen. Und was ich dir noch sagen wollte: Du warst echt ein prima Erzfeind!"

"Hey, und ich?", fragte Draco empört.

"Du", schnurrte Harry, "warst der allerbeste, den man sich denken kann..."

Er stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und gab Draco einen Kuss. "Was hältst du davon, wenn wir wieder zurückkehren?"

In der Großen Halle zählte Lockhart gerade die Umhänge auf, hinter denen er gefesselt gelegen war, und die Menge hing gebannt an seinen Lippen. "Und dann, mein lindgrüner Lieblingsumhang aus Krötenseide, mein fliederfarbener Festumhang aus, mein Pelzumhang für die Veranstaltungen im hohen Norden... und das Schlimmste war, ich konnte mich fast nicht bewegen! Aber halt, ich habe den saphirblauen Ballumhang mit Pfauenfedern vergessen..."

"Eigentlich eine Schande, dass er es nicht doch gewesen ist", grummelte Draco. "Voldemort hatte wenigstens keinen so grässlichen Geschmack."

"Ach, Draco, so was soll man nicht sagen", tadelte Harry.

"Ja, ja... Hast du wirklich vor, dir das hier anzuhören?"

"Ach nein", sagte Harry grinsend. "Ich wüsste da eine viel bessere Beschäftigung..."

xXx

A/N: -muhahahahahahaha- Naaaaaaaaaa, was sagt ihr? Habt ihr ein Review für die liebe reviewsüchtige Autorin übrig?


End file.
